Puppy Love
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Jou is a puppy during the day and a human at night. What happens when he meets a young Ceo in the park? What happens if they were attracted to one another? Kinda AU Puppyshipping SetoJou shouen-ai yaoi lemon in last chapter
1. prologue

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

It was a beautiful night as the crescent moon shone and the sky and a nice breeze seemed to caress you as you walked. The temperature was cool but not overly cold where as you would need a jacket. A boy walked through the park whistling to himself quietly not really paying attention to anything. He had messy blond hair and big honey gold eyes with a naturally tan skin tone. His appearance was slightly rugged as he wore faded baggy blue jeans and a red tank top with a black star on the front.

While he walked through the park past the neatly planted flowers he suddenly found himself on the ground. Looking at what he had run into he found a chocolate brown brunet boy who looked to be around his age. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" the blond shouted immediately stretching out a hand for the boy. The burnet looked up at him with electric blue eyes.

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going," the burnet replied staring at him.

"Neither was I," the blond said smiling a little. Finally the burnet took his hand and let the blond help him up.

"What's your name?" the burnet asked still staring at the blond.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! You can just call me Jou for short," the blond answered. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Seto Kaiba," the burnet replied. The blond dusted himself off and when it looked like he was about to leave the burnet, Seto, grabbed his hand. "Would you care to have a small diner with me?" he asked. Jou nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds great! But I don't have any money…" Jou said cheerful at first but then realizing his dilemma.

"Don't worry about it. I can afford to pay for your meal also," Seto assured him.

"But that wouldn't be right!" Jou said eyes widening as he looked at Seto.

"I insist. Besides I did knock you down," Seto told him. Jou thought it over for awhile tapping his chin.

"Well I guess but it really wasn't your fault that I was knocked down…" he replied finally. Seto smiled and grabbed Jou's hand leading him to the nearest restaurant. It ended up being a Chinese buffet called the Great Wall. Inside it was still slightly packed with people despite it being near ten o'clock. "I love Chinese food!" Jou exclaimed happily looking around the place. Seto smirked glad he had decided to come here. A waitress came up to them a few minutes after they found their seats.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked politely taking out her note pad.

"A cup of coffee would be nice for me," Seto replied without much though. It took Jou longer to decide what he wanted.

"May I have some orange pop?" he inquired giving a small shy smile after looking at his choices. The lady's heart warmed and she nodded her head.

"Of course you can! Please help yourselves to the buffet," the waitress said leaving to get their drinks. Jou sat there for a moment before timidly asking, "Is it okay for me to get whatever I want?" Seto smiled.

"Yes it's fine. Don't worry I'll pay for everything and it is a buffet," Seto assured him. Jou brightened up and quickly jumped out of his seat to check out all of what they had. Seto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was so amusing to see someone his age act like a little kid who just got the best gift ever. Jou grabbed the nearest plate and began stacking a little bit of everything he could find onto it. Seto just took a few pieces of what was most likely his favorite dishes from the buffet. When their plates were filled both made it back to the table where their drinks were already waiting for them.

"So what were you doing in the park alone?" Seto asked casually to start a conversation. For a minute it almost looked like Jou was sad but he replied, "I thought I would take a walk to clear my mind before going home." Jou kept a smile on his face. They made light conversation all through dinner vaguely telling about themselves.

"I had fun tonight thanks for treating me to dinner," Jou said as they left the restaurant.

"Don't think anything of it. I enjoyed your company," Seto responded. They walked in silence for awhile. "Maybe we could hang out again some other time?" Seto offered.

"I'm only up during the night though…" Jou replied.

"Why?" Seto asked curiously.

"I guess you could say I just got into the habit when I kept getting jobs during this hour," Jou answered. "It would be nice to see you again though," Jou continued.

"Who knows," Seto shrugged. "We might meet again unexpectedly. Like the saying goes 'It's a small world." Jou smiled at him. Before Seto could ask for his number so they could keep in contact Jou looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He started to run off leaving Seto confused.

"I'm sorry! I'll be late for something important if I don't go now!" Jou called over his shoulder. Seto just stood there solemnly watching the blond boy Jou run off.

**TBC!**

**It's not over yet! And I should be updating soon! BTW it's just a reaaaally short story that Aura wanted me to do. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

Seto had a long day filled with loads of stress. Everyone in his company just _had_ to come to him with every one of their small problems. They were paid to fix it themselves not come to him with every little error! He ran a hand through his brown hair. Not only that, it seemed that some fools messed up and crashed the whole system. It took hours just to fix everything! He fired them for their incompetence and now he has to look for people to replace them. _'God this just isn't my day,'_ Seto thought as he walked out of the building early. Seto couldn't take listening to all of their complaints so he decided to leave early and finish working at home. It was about almost nine o'clock and he was dead tired.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar mop of blond hair however when he went to check it out nothing was there. Going a little further in that direction he was surprised when something tackled him. Looking up he saw the familiar mop of blond hair. "Jou?" he questioned surprised.

"The one and only!" Jou answered happily.

"Can you please let me up?" Seto questioned while raising an eyebrow. Jou blushed and got off of Seto stretching out his hand. Seto took it and brushed off the dirt that had gotten on his coat.

"I'm sorry about that," Jou said sheepishly. "When I saw you walking I just wanted to show you my appreciation for the meal, and since I'm broke…well you get my drift."

"It's okay," Seto sighed tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Jou asked worriedly at Seto's expression.

"Yeah, I just had a tiring day at work," Seto replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jou asked curiously eyes getting big as he gave a puppyish look. He tilted his head to the side curiously looking very adorable.

"No it's okay," Seto told him shrugging it off. Jou didn't believe him so he grabbed Seto's wrist and lead him further into the park. "Wha-? Where are we going?" Seto questioned as Jou pulled him. Nothing came out of Jou's mouth as he continued to lead Seto. Music could be heard playing as they came closer to what appeared to be a pavilion. The music was light and airy having a calming feeling to it. Seto relaxed as he listened to the music. Standing there together they let the music flow around them.

"Do you like it?" Jou questioned shyly giving Seto a big smile.

"Yes it's perfect," Seto replied. "How did you know about this concert?"

"I usually come to the park often and one day I heard them playing. It was a few weeks until I realized that they played every Friday night," Jou answered truthfully.

"Well I'm glad you discovered this. I find it relaxing after the day I had," Seto complimented. Jou blushed and quieted down as they continued to listen to the music. Most of the songs seemed to be based off of nature's natural music.

After the concert Seto and Jou decided to just walk around the park together. "Thank you again for taking me to see that small concert," Seto said as they walked.

"Don't worry about it! You treated me to dinner it's only fair that I repay you," Jou said shrugging off the gratitude. "Besides I'm just glad you enjoyed it, you don't need to thank me."

"What's your phone number?" Seto asked suddenly.

"I don't have one…" Jou whispered with his eyes downcast.

"Why?" Seto inquired curiously.

"Because I can't afford one…" Jou replied softly. Seto stared at him shocked. For him it was hard to understand not being able to afford something. Most of his life he had enough money to buy anything. Yes, he worked for the money but it was always there for him.

"What about your last job?" Seto asked trying to help.

"I was fired because I tripped and broke too many dishes," Jou answered avoiding eye contact.

"Where do you live? Have you been evicted yet?" Seto asked hoping Jou at least had a roof over his head.

"Don't worry I do have a place to stay that's really cheap and affordable and I should be able to get another job soon," Jou told him smiling slightly. Seto's worries didn't fade though.

"Can you afford food?" Seto asked.

"Yes, don't worry I eat at least two meals a day," Jou answered. They walked in silence for awhile. Finally Seto pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Jou. It was a piece of paper. Jou became curious and looked to find an address, and phone number.

"That's Kaiba Corp's address so if you need anything don't hesitate to come and find me," Seto explained. Jou smiled at him and tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jou exclaimed excitedly.

"You really don't have to thank me," Seto told him blushing as Jou nuzzled his chest.

"But you're being nice to me! Of course I have to thank you!" Jou replied enthusiastically. When Jou looked at Seto's face he noticed he was blushing. "Your face is red are you okay?" Jou asked naively. Putting a hand to Seto's forehead he checked his temperature. "Your forehead is a little hot…" Jou said as he checked.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Seto told him but Jou wasn't convinced.

"Are you sick?" Jou asked looking at him with big eyes.

"No, it's nothing…" Seto replied. "Um…could you get off me, it's hard to get up with you sitting on me." Jou finally realized he was still on top of Seto jumped up.

"Sorry," Jou said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry its okay," Seto assured him. They walked together for awhile before Seto got tired and decided he needed to go home and rest. "See you again sometime?" Seto asked unsurely.

"Yup!" Jou replied waving goodbye. Seto smiled and gave a short wave. He walked home thinking about Jou and how affectionate he was. Walking into his house he couldn't help but feel that it was colder than usual. Shrugging off his coat he hung it up and walked down the empty halls. No one lived with him anymore ever since his brother decided to go to college in the States early. Mokuba wanted to get a business degree so that he could help his brother out with Kaiba Corp. Walking up his stares he glanced over the pictures of Mokuba throughout the years that he had hung up. They still kept in contact but it wasn't like he could see him often. He missed coming home to have Mokuba tackle him in a hug…Letting his thoughts go he got into bed and dreamt of memories of his brother.

The next day wasn't so great, as he hadn't finished any of the work he needed to get done the day before since he had been with Jou. "Great…" he mumbled to himself. Slumping out of bed Seto got ready to face the day by brewing some coffee and making toast. _'I need a vacation…'_ he thought as he looked over the documents he was supposed to do yesterday. It was for a merger he was considering doing with another company. A ping of the toaster brought him out of his reading for only a few minutes before he resumed.

Somewhere an alarm went out signaling it was time for Seto to go to work. Sighing heavily Seto packed up his briefcase and got into his car. Driving to work was a hassle with all of the traffic, but it was a big city. He always tried to leave before the big morning traffic but no matter what time he got up it always was crowded. Seto was thankful he had finally made it to work when he got out of the car. Stretching his aching muscles he began to walk into the building from the parking lot.

**Yip!**

Looking for the noise Seto turned around but couldn't see anything.

**Yip!**

When he looked down he saw a golden retriever puppy with honey colored eyes that was about up to his knee in height. It wagged its tail and jumped on his pant leg. Picking it up, he recalled Jou. They did look similar with their golden colored hair and honey colored eyes and Jou did act like a puppy at times. Petting the puppy's head he smiled softly when it nuzzled his hand. Looking around for a collar he found none. "Who could leave a puppy like you out on the streets?" Seto puzzled looking the dog over. It didn't appear to have any sort of health problems and was extremely affectionate. For some reason Seto just wanted to keep it. _'I did say I needed a break…' _Seto thought to himself as he turned back around and went into his car.

Calling up his secretary he told her he would be taking the next couple of days off and if anyone needed him then they could go to hell. For once in his life Seto felt content about leaving work. '_Maybe I can relax before going back…'_ he thought while driving away. The puppy seemed to agree with him because it nuzzled him again and started yipping happily.

**TBC!**

**Well this is chapter 1 I hope you liked it ^-^ Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

The first thing Seto did when he got back to his house was give the dog something to eat. It looked like it was starving. Not having any dog food in the house Seto gave him some roast beef lunch meat that he had found in the refrigerator. The puppy ate it hungrily and when Seto went to remove the dish it licked his hand wanting more. "You must be really hungry," Seto commented giving the puppy more lunch meat. It yipped it's appreciation before digging in. Seto chuckled at the sight; it reminded him of Jou at the restaurant. When it was done he put the dish in the sink for later.

Next Seto decided that the puppy would need a bath and a name since he couldn't go around just calling it 'puppy'. First came the naming part. "How about naming you…Max?" Seto wondered looking at the dog after checking to make sure what sex it was. It shook its head no which was surprising because it was almost like it could understand him…

"Midget?"

The dog shook its head no and ran around in circles.

"Saddie?"

It scrunched up its nose. Well it was a girl's name…

"Mickey?"

Again it shook its head no.

"Tonosama?"

The puppy gave him a weird look. "I didn't think so…" Seto said. In his entire life he had never really owned a dog before so he just kept thinking names off the top of his head. Finally he said, "Jou?" because the dog did remind him of the boy he met in the park. Immediately the dog bounced up and down and tried to lick his face. "I guess your name's going to be Jou then," Seto whispered petting the dog's head. Now it was time to give _'Jou'_ a bath oh what _fun_ that would be.

Seto set the water on lukewarm to warm and filled up the bathtub to about midway so the puppy wouldn't drown. _'Jou'_ pawed at the water and then shrunk back leaving Seto confused. "Is it too warm or something?" Seto asked placing one of his hands in the water. It appears to be fine but he looked back at _'Jou'_. Reluctantly _'Jou'_ comes closer to the water but didn't try to get in. Seto picked him up and _'Jou'_ struggled as Seto placed him in the water. As soon as _'Jou'_ touched the water he froze up. While he was frozen Seto used it as an opportunity to get some shampoo and wash his fur. Lathering it into his fur he used a spare plastic cup to wash the suds from '_Jou'_. Slowly '_Jou'_ started to move around the water after he was used to it. At first he was cautious but as he started to swim around with no problems he happily splashed about spraying water everywhere. He completely soaked Seto's shirt and pants and there was water all over the floor!  
"You are going to be quite a hassle you know that?" Seto remarked squeezing the access water out of his shirt. '_Jou'_ tilted his head curiously and then barked happily wagging his tail. Draining out the water in the bathtub Seto dried off '_Jou'_. Grumbling slightly he went to his room to change into another pair of clothes with '_Jou'_ following him. When he reached his door he looked down at '_Jou'_ and said, "Stay." Immediately the puppy sat down and waited for him. Seto nodded his head and went into his room to change. Obediently the puppy stayed sitting until Seto came back out in a clean pair of clothes.

"What should we do now…?" Seto pondered while staring at the pup. "How about we get you a collar so no one tries to take you?" Seto asked looking at the dog. It yipped excitedly and started running around Seto's pant legs. "Okay then let's go," Seto chuckled at the adorable sight. '_Jou'_ practically dragged Seto to the car excited to go out. He rode passenger seat on the way to the pet store. Seto pulled up to Petsmart a local pet store where you could bring your pets in with you while you shopped. '_Jou'_ was placed in the front of the cart with his front pay on the edge head peaking out over the cart. The store was big and '_Jou'_ enjoyed looking around at all of the things they had for dogs.

Petsmart had collars of all kinds. You could get metal, leather, or regular collars and they had a variety of colors. '_Jou'_ looked at all the different kinds until he finally pawed at a certain one. It was red with black stitching and stars all over it. Seto picked it up and put it in the shopping cart but not before thinking about Jou again. Ever since he had met the blond boy he's been thinking about him constantly especially since he had found the puppy at Kaiba Corp. Deciding it would be best to pick up a few other things for '_Jou'_ he looked around.

Seto knew for sure that he would need dog food since he wasn't sure if it was healthy to feed a dog processed meat. Also he bought some food dishes, a leash, and a couple of dog toys that '_Jou'_ seemed to like. Going to the check out he was annoyed to find everyone staring at him and '_Jou'_. "Is there a problem with me being here?" Seto growled out.

"No…I guess not…" one person answered.

"Then stop staring at me and go along with your business!" Seto snapped. Everyone turned away from him and avoided eye contact even the cashier.

"Your total is $32.90," the cashier said looking anywhere but at him. She looked scared of how he might react. Seto handed over a fifty. The girl stared at it before quickly getting his change. "Here is your change," she said smiling. Seto didn't take it and left. "But sir you left yo-" She started to say but he cut her off.

"Keep it," Seto replied walking out of Petsmart. Rubbing his forehead Seto walked to his car. '_Jou'_ was at his heal yipping happily. Getting into the car Seto petted him and relaxed in his seat before starting up the car. He drove home slowly taking his time since he didn't have anything to do when he got there. Before they reached home however '_Jou'_ pawed at the car door wanting to get out. Seto stopped at a nearby park which allowed dogs and put '_Jou'_ on his new collar and leash. The puppy ran around sniffing the area around him happily finally he turned to stare at Seto. He gave Seto a look and went behind a tree waiting for Seto to turn around. Finally Seto turned around not facing the dog waiting for it to do whatever it is it had to do. A few minutes later the dog came barking back to his side.

When they finally arrived back home Seto was tired of running after '_Jou'_ and all the stresses of work. It was the first time in a long time that he could just relax. Almost immediately he fell into a light sleep. '_Jou'_ in another room was sniffing about exploring his new environment. When the sun went down however you could hear a loud **POP!** throughout the mansion. Seto however was to fast asleep to hear it. Instead of a puppy that was there a few seconds ago there sat a blond haired boy smiling.

**TBC!**

**If you didn't see that coming you've got to be kidding me. I made it sooo obvious! Anyways R&R Please! It's what keeps me happy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

The blond boy stood up and looked around at his setting. He had been surprised when Seto had decided to take him home and keep him as a pet, but he wasn't going to complain. Going around the mansion he continued to explore his new environment more thoroughly. Finding a cleaning closet the boy got a sudden idea and smiled.

As he passed by a mirror you could faintly see his tan skin and honey eyes in the dim light. He smiled to himself and whispered, "Well Jou looks like you have some work to do." Grabbing the cleaning supplies he went to the bathroom where Seto had given him a bath. Trying to hide the blush at the memory he began scrubbing out the tub, toilet, sink, and mopped the floor. When he was done it was so clean it looked brand new. Proud of his work he decided to clean the kitchen and any other rooms he came upon.

The house was at least decent when he got there but it was obvious Seto lived alone and only used a few rooms to reduce creating a mess. Spraying the counters and appliances Jou waited for it to settle in a little before scrubbing them all down. This took longer than the bathroom since it was bigger and had many more crevices than the bathroom. Eventually it was clean though and he moved to do all of the first floor.

Hoping to be there for awhile he decided to do the second floor tomorrow and the third floor after that. Jou could only do so much before the sun rose and he would be a puppy again, that and he did need to sleep. After finishing the last room that he planned to do that night he looked at a nearby clock. It was coming close to dawn and his eyes widened in surprise. Running all the way back to the cleaning closet he quickly shoved everything in and went to the couch to go to bed for a few hours. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and if you listened you would have heard another **POP!** as he changed back into a puppy.

In Seto's room he was just waking up as the sun hit his face through the slit in the curtains. Groaning lightly he turned over and got up and went to take a shower. Even if he was on vacation his body just couldn't seem to sleep in. Then again it could have something to do with the dream he had…_Seto had been walking through a maze of mirrors when all of a sudden something pulled on his hand. Looking over he noticed it was Jou (human) pulling his arm excitedly. "Come on before we're late!" Jou exclaimed excitedly._

"_Late for what?" he asked confused._

"_You'll see just come on!" Jou said pulling harder. They continued to run down the maze of mirrors until a light blinded Seto. Putting a hand over his eyes he was surprised to feel himself falling. Opening his eyes he found Jou smiling at him reassuringly and he felt himself hit something soft and fluffy. Looking down he saw marshmallows. Before he could question why there were marshmallows Jou was pulling him again. The sky turned magenta as they continued and the grass was dark blue and for some reason musical notes were floating by. Soon after he saw the musical notes he could hear the same airy music from the park Jou and him had visited a few days ago._

"_It's beautiful," he found himself saying._

"_Not as beautiful as you," Jou whispered nuzzling his chest. Seto blushed as Jou leaned up and kissed his lips softly_…and that's about when he woke up unhappy. Taking a lukewarm shower Seto couldn't help but think that was one of his weirdest dreams yet. He did understand why he had the dream…because he already knew he was attracted to Jou, but everything else just didn't make sense. Of course he couldn't be sure if Jou even thought about him like that or not but he hoped so…Turning off the shower he dried off and went to look for the puppy '_Jou'_.

He found '_Jou'_ on the couch sleeping peacefully probably dreaming of whatever dogs' dream of. Going into the kitchen Seto was surprised to find it completely cleaned up. It was professionally done cleaning and he knew he hadn't hired any maids to come clean his house. Now that he thought about it the living room had been clean also…Going around he found the whole first floor to be completely cleaned up. Nothing had been taken which confused Seto. _'Someone must have broken in and cleaned my house…But who? And why?'_ he thought looking around. Checking all the locks in his house he didn't find a single marking to indicate someone breaking in. _'Either they are really good or I don't know what…'_ Seto thought to himself.

Around this time '_Jou'_ woke up and was running all over looking for him. "Did you see anyone come into the house yesterday?" Seto asked ruffling his fur. '_Jou'_ shook his head and ran for the kitchen. Seto followed soon after since he was slightly hungry to because he had skipped dinner. Today Seto gave '_Jou'_ the dog food which the puppy begrudgingly ate preferring the lunch meat.

"Now what should we do today?" Seto wondered aloud. The puppy heard this and quickly scarped down his food. When he was done he ran into the living room. Right behind him Seto followed curiously at what had gotten into his puppy.

'_Jou'_ picked up a flyer that he had found while cleaning about a local dog fair and another about tubing. Seto reached down and grabbed the two fliers from his mouth. "We could do both since you can go tubing at any time and the local dog fair ends at five o'clock…" Seto muttered aloud. '_Jou'_ barked happily and spun around in a circle. Reaching down Seto patted his head smiling. Looking at his watch he noticed it was about eight o'clock. "We have some time to kill so how about we rest a little before going?" Seto asked looking at '_Jou'_ who barked in agreement. Picking up a book Seto sat on the couch with '_Jou'_ on his lap. Both were comfortable and nearly fell asleep but Seto was watching the time and around noon he woke '_Jou'_ up. The puppy blinked its eyes open and lazily got up off of Seto. Grabbing one of his lighter jackets Seto left with 'Jou' trailing right behind him.

First they went to the dog fair which was a town over. You could find dogs off all sorts and sizes but you could tell some of them weren't happy to be dressed up the way they were. They had a few contests but mostly it was the really snobby pure bred owners. Other than the contests they had fun activities you could enjoy with your dog. '_Jou'_ looked around wanting to do either the fetch contest or trick contest. Seto raised an eyebrow but entered him in the tricks contest since he didn't exactly want to throw a Frisbee around. '_Jou'_ bounced up and down excitedly, since this was most likely his first dog fair. When it was their turn '_Jou'_ ran to the stage waiting for Seto to follow. Reluctantly Seto followed since normally this wasn't his sort of thing but he couldn't say no to his brother's puppy eyes nor this puppy's eyes.

They started out doing simple tricks like sit and lie down but as the contest progressed so did the tricks. Seto hadn't even known if the dog would listen to him since he wasn't sure if '_Jou'_ was trained but he listened to everything Seto said. Even when they started to get to the harder commands (for dogs) like play dead, or balance something on their nose 'Jou' listened. While Seto had never owned a dog before he was sure normally dogs wouldn't be able to do that. In the end Jou won first for the tricks contest leaving many owners unhappy since they had trained their dogs hard for a long time just for the contest.

It was getting late in the day since when they won the contest '_Jou'_ could get free dog items at a local pet store. Not wanting to just come again on a different day '_Jou'_ and him decided to just shop around now. They got some more chew toys and a few dog treats that looked like real food. Seto decided they should skip tubing and it wasn't like he was all that excited about doing it anyway. When they got home it was around eight and the sun would be setting in about an hour.

Seto set 'Jou' in the study so he could check his emails that weren't related to Kaiba Corp. Mokuba had left a message earlier so he checked it. Basically it just told him about what Mokuba had been up to and how he missed Seto. Smiling slightly Seto told him how he decided to take a short vacation that the stress was getting to him and about how he found a puppy. He thought about telling him about Jou the boy he had met in the park but decided not to. Sending the message he leaned back into his seat. It was strange that he hadn't seen '_Jou'_ for awhile since usually the puppy was right by his side.

When he found '_Jou'_ he was by the cleaning closet. As he was about to call out to his puppy he heard a loud **POP!** noise and instead of the playful puppy he found a human boy. When the smoke cleared around him he saw that it was Jou. Jou looked at him and said, "Hi Seto!" before realizing his situation. Seto stared at him shocked then passed out.

**TBC!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know these chapters are kind of short but it's not exactly a long story… Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

Jou immediately went to Seto's side and helped him so his head wouldn't hit the floor. Not knowing what to do since he had never encountered this kind of situation before Jou set him on the couch. Running to the kitchen, he got an ice pack, towel, and food. Setting the ice pack on the towel he placed it on Seto's forehead and he set the food right under Seto's noise. Food always helped him wake up so he hoped maybe Seto would wake up if he smelled it. No such luck. Jou panicked wondering what to do. Grabbing a blanket nearby he placed it over Seto but it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

He figured that since he didn't know what to do to just kind of leave him to rest and wait for Seto to wake up. _'Maybe all he needs is sleep?'_ Jou thought walking away. Grabbing the cleaning supplies Jou started to work on the second floor checking on Seto often. During his tenth check up on Seto, Seto finally started to regain consciousness. He was confused as to why he had an ice pack on his head with a towel and a plate of food right next to his side. "Oh my god, are you okay? You passed out and I had no idea what to do!" Jou panicked coming to Seto's side. That's when Seto remembered seeing his puppy turn into a boy.

"You. The puppy. Ow…my head," Seto tried to speak as he sat up but instead he got a headache.

"Don't move," Jou said pushed Seto back down. After awhile Seto could finally speak properly.

"You are the puppy I brought home?" Seto inquired confused.

"Sorta? I mean I am a puppy during the day…" Jou replied.

"What do you mean sorta?" Seto questioned.

"Well I am the puppy you brought home but I'm only a puppy during the day so…." Jou answered.

"Is this what you meant when you said you were only up during the night?" Seto asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes. I mean it's kind of hard to see someone during the day when you're a puppy…" Jou told him.

"Why were you at Kaiba Corp when I found you?" Seto inquired curiously.

"Oh that. I was hoping that I could find it by night fall and then ask someone to call you…I however got there earlier than expected and just couldn't help but forget I was a puppy and greet you," Jou said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"How can you be a puppy during the day?" Seto asked trying to piece together what was going on.

"It's my families curse…." Jou whispered sadly.

"Could you explain what curse?" Seto inquired.

"Well my great great many greats grandpa worked for a witch in the past. However he betrayed her to help the soldiers who wanted her dead. She cast a spell that he would have to be a dog during the night and human during the day and so would all of his predecessors. Something about he would have to be loyal or something while he was a dog and so would his family…I don't recall all the details. However sometime a few years later my family started to become dogs during the day and humans at night…like I said I don't know all of the details since I lost my family history's book," Jou elaborated. Seto sat there in shock. Ever since he was young he had been practical and never believed in anything magical but here before him was a boy that turned into a puppy during the day.

Taking a deep breath since he might as well hear the whole story before calling it bullshit Seto asked, "Is there any way to break the curse?"

"Yes…but I can't tell you…" Jou replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Seto asked slightly irritated.

"Actually it's part of the curse. If I were to tell you then you would easily be able to break the curse but the witch didn't want that…" Jou explained. Seto was having a hard time believing all of this but then again he _had_ seen his puppy turn into Jou… There was an awkward silence for ten minutes before Seto broke it.

"So why is there a plate of food right next to me?" he asked.

"Oh that. Um…well…since I had no idea what to do when you passed out I figured if I waved food under your nose you might wake up. I mean I wake up when I smell food…" Jou answered embarrassedly.

"Thanks for trying I guess…?" Seto said unsurely. Jou smiled weakly. "Were you also the one who cleaned the house?" Seto questioned thinking back to this morning.

"I thought I could repay you for your kindness by cleaning your house," Jou told him.

"You did a good job. I just couldn't figure out if someone broke in or something because I knew I didn't hire anyone to come in and clean," Seto complimented. Jou smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Thanks! While you were passed out I did the second floor! Or at least most of it…" Jou informed him.

"Why didn't you go home when you turned human?" Seto asked thinking back to the park.

"I don't have one…" Jou whispered solemnly bowing his head and looking depressed.

"But at the park…" Seto said but Jou shook his head no.

"I lied. At the time I didn't want you to pity me or anything…" Jou explained. Seto reached out and patted Jou's head.

"You can always stay here," Seto offered. Jou looked at him with his big puppyish eyes and smiled brightly.

"Really?" Jou asked excitedly.

"Yes…" Seto replied. Jou jumped up and down and hugged Seto again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jou exclaimed happily nuzzling Seto's chest. Seto remembered his dream from that morning and started to blush as Jou continued to nuzzle his chest.

"You know you can be really affectionate," Seto mumbled to himself but Jou overheard him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jou asked tilting his head to the side confused.

"No it's not…Just a little different than what I'm used to," Seto replied.

"Okay!" Jou exclaimed easily accepted Seto's answer. He was just so adorable. That's why Seto was shocked with himself when he found himself pulling Jou into a kiss. Jou looked surprised as Seto kissed his lips and he stood frozen in place.

**TBC!**

**Yeah this chap is really short but explains a lot! R&R please! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

When Jou didn't respond to Seto's kiss he pulled away disappointed. Jou stood up as Seto tried to get up. Seto went to go to his room when a hand on his sleeve stopped him. He turned around to face a blushing Jou who couldn't seem to form a sentence. Seto was about to leave when Jou hadn't said anything but finally Jou managed to say, "You just kissed me!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes…" Seto mumbled.

"But why?" Jou asked confused.

"Because I think you're cute, okay?" Seto said getting irritated.

"That was my first kiss…" Jou whispered blushing. Seto looked back at Jou to see if he heard right. He had just taken Jou's first kiss?

"You mean you've never in your whole life kissed someone before?" Seto asked shocked. Jou's blush darkened.

"No…" he whispered his reply. "Do you want me to leave now?" Jou asked when Seto sat back down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Seto asked looking up slightly.

"Because I upset you…You must be mad at me…" Jou replied looking like a kicked puppy.

"It's not like that," Seto assured him. Jou's head perked up and he looked at Seto. "Well you never really kissed back so I figured you don't like me. Which is okay…" Seto elaborated looking sad. Tilting his head in confusion Jou stated, "I like you." Seto blushed.

"There's a difference between liking someone and _really_ liking someone," Seto explained. Jou tilted his head to the side again. "You haven't had that much experience with people, have you?" Seto asked. Jou shook his head no. Sighing lightly Seto explained, "When you really like someone you feel happy near them, and want to protect them, and do anything for them."

"I'm happy when I'm with you," Jou stated easily. Seto was pretty sure he didn't get it.

"Do you really understand?" Seto asked.

"What's not to get?" Jou asked pouting. Blushing he said, "Besides I liked when you kissed me…" that made Seto whip his head to face Jou. Before Seto could ask or say anything Jou pressed his lips to Seto's in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Then why did you not kiss me back?" Seto asked curious as he fought off a blush. Jou got embarrassed and whispered something but Seto couldn't hear. "I didn't catch that could you say it again?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do," Jou said louder this time blushing. Seto blinked but then again he realized that was Jou's first kiss…They sat there in an awkward silence. Finally Jou got up and snuggled with Seto. "Is this okay?" Jou asked resting his head on Seto's chest.

"More than okay," Seto replied. It took awhile but Seto taught Jou more about being with humans and how to act.

This had all happened a few months ago and Jou was waiting for Seto to get home from work like usual. Mokuba had been informed and was glad that his niisama had finally found someone. Seto blushed embarrassed at that comment. However it wasn't all good. After Seto took a week off he had loads of work to catch up and Jou was left worrying at home about him. He still was a puppy during the day which didn't give him much to do. When he heard the click of the door he perked up and went running to the door. Seto stood in the hallway taking off his coat and shoes. Jou smiled happily and jumped on Seto knocking both of them down and giving him a kiss hello. "Well isn't someone happy to see me," Seto remarked smiling. This was how they always greeted each other when one of them was gone.

"Of course I missed you!" Jou replied smiling. If he was in his puppy form you would have been able to see his tail wagging rapidly. "I was getting bored waiting for you to get home…"

"I know you were but I have work…" Seto told him.

"And I understand that but I wish there was just something I could do during the day…" Jou said.

"Do you want to come with me to the office tomorrow?" Seto inquired. Jou sat up now only straddling Seto instead of being fully on top of him.

"Really? Can I?" Jou asked overjoyed.

"Yes," Seto told him.

"But I'll be a puppy…" Jou pouted.

"So? It's my company if they have a problem with it I can always fire them," Seto stated.

"I don't want anyone fired because I come!" Jou exclaimed wide eyed.

"Look I was kidding, okay?" Seto assured him but in his mind he thought, _'but I could…'_ Jou calmed down when he heard that. Getting off of Seto he pulled him to the kitchen. "You made dinner for us again didn't you?" Seto replied as Jou tugged him toward the kitchen.

"Of course! I wanted to eat with you and I've waited all night just for you to come home," Jou replied smiling. Seto felt guilty for making Jou wait so long but work had been hectic lately, but he was especially guilty since Jou was always there waiting for him. Jou had so many puppy like qualities it wasn't funny. He was loyal, friendly, affectionate, and liked him despite the fact he was always letting him down. When they reached the kitchen an assortment of cupcakes were on the table right next to a prime rib eye steak, baked potatoes, and steamed carrots. It was one of Seto's favorite meals. Looking at it he wondered what was so special about today since he had no idea.

"What's the occasion?" Seto asked confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it is?!" Jou asked shocked. That got Seto worried. _'Did I forget something like an anniversary? But their one year anniversary would be on March 23… __**(National Puppy Day ^-~)**__Then what could it be? What day was it…?'_ Seto wondered.

"October 24th?" Seto said unsurely. Jou hit his forehead.

"No! It's the 25th!" Jou exclaimed and then sighed. _'Oh it's the 25__th__. Wait…'_ Seto thought.

"You mean this is for my birthday?" he questioned.

"Mokuba told me that today was your birthday so I thought I would do something special," Jou informed him.

"You didn't have to," Seto told him.

"But I wanted to! This is my first time celebrating your birthday and I wanted to make it special!" Jou exclaimed.

"Thanks," Seto said giving him a smile. Seto ate dinner savoring the taste because even if it wasn't top quality Jou had spent who knows how long making it just for him. When he was done with his plate Jou left the room and came back holding some candles and matches. Setting one candle in each cup cake Jou got the matches prepared Jou nearly burned his fingers as he lit the candles.

"Make a wish!" Jou exclaimed as he lit the last candle. Mokuba had told him about birthdays and how they were normally celebrated. Seto raised an eyebrow at such a childish thing but since it was Jou who asked he complied. Blowing out all the candles on the cupcakes Seto wished for one thing and when Jou asked what he wished for he replied, "If I told you then it wouldn't come true." Jou pouted cutely.

"Aww but I really want to know!" Jou whined. Seto smirked and pulled Jou closer to him.

"I'll tell you if it comes true," Seto promised.

"But then it could be days, months, or years until it comes true and you could forget!" Jou pouted.

"Trust me this is a wish I'll never forget," Seto guaranteed.

"If you say so…" Jou said still pouting. After that they ate the cupcakes leaving a couple for a quick morning snack. Just when Seto had finished the last cupcake Jou handed him a card. He raised an eyebrow but read it anyways. It said: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is my first time actually wishing someone a happy birthday…Anyways I hope today is special for you and you enjoy the present I give you! Love, Jou_

"Birthday gift?" Seto questioned after he read the card. _'Dinner and the card had been enough…'_ he thought to himself. Jou nodded and handed him a CD. Seto looked at the CD and realized it was a burned disk with all of his favorite songs.

"Mokuba helped me make it," Jou explained.

"Thanks I love it," Seto told him setting it down carefully. Jou smiled and hugged him before cleaning up the kitchen. When Seto tried to help Jou shooed him away telling him he was the birthday boy and shouldn't be helping him. Finally it got late and both were getting tired.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jou asked as they headed up the stairs. Seto blushed and when Jou saw his face he quickly corrected himself, "I didn't mean like that! I mean…Could I maybe just go to bed snuggled up to you?"

"I don't mind," Seto replied. Jou jumped for joy and raced to his room to grab his pajamas. When he reached Seto's room Seto had just started to put his shirt on. Jou stared at Seto's stomach until it was concealed underneath Seto's silky blue pajama shirt. Seto stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he teased causing Jou to blush.

"Yes…" He answered truthfully. "But I'm not ready for that sort of thing…"

"I know and I understand I was just teasing," Seto told him. Jou playfully hit him as they crawled into bed. As soon as Seto got comfortable Jou snuggled up to his side and wrapped an arm around Seto's stomach leaning his head on Seto's chest. "Comfortable?" Seto questioned as Jou finally stopped adjusting.

"I'm always comfortable when I snuggle up to you," Jou replied. Seto smiled. Both drifted into sleep happily curled up together.

**TBC!**

**More action will come in the next chapter this was just more of a filler chapter. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

Seto woke up to find Jou as a puppy sleeping on his chest snuggled as close as possible. Gently removing Jou Seto got out of bed and went to get a shower. As soon as he switched the water on he could hear Jou pawing at the bathroom door. Walking over he opened it and Jou tumbled in. "Did you want to take a shower with me or something?" Seto teased. Jou as much as a puppy could, looked embarrassed. He swirled his paw in a circle and then looked up at Seto with big puppy eyes. Seto finally said, "I'll give you a bath when I'm done with my shower, okay?" Jou nodded his agreement and walked out of the bathroom. Seto took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom.

Jou was patiently waiting for him outside of the bathroom, but you could tell he wanted to run around because he was fidgeting. Picking him up Seto took him back into the bathroom to give him a bath. Jou waited for the water to reach half way before climbing into the tub. When Seto asked why he froze up in the bath the first time Jou had told him how he almost drowned when he was little. Now though he was getting used to being near water and could even be found playing in it if it wasn't that deep. Jou stayed still as Seto washed him so it would be easier on him.

As soon as Jou was clean Seto handed him a towel and Jou rolled around in it as he dried off. They both had a quick breakfast and were ready to leave by seven thirty. Jou like usual rode in the passenger's seat looking out the window at the building they passed. Seto pulled up into the Kaiba Corp garage around eight. Putting the collar and leash on Jou they walked into the building so no one would think he was just a stay coming in, they entered the building. This was Jou's first time coming into Kaiba Corp and he looked around excitedly. He would have preferred coming here as a human but was just happy to spend some time with Seto. Many of Seto's employees stared at their boss shocked since they never pegged him as a pet person. He glared at anyone that stared to long and they quickly went back to work not wanting to face his wrath and be fired.

In Seto's office Jou ran around checking out everything. It was his first time actually being in an office like setting and he wanted to check out everything. Seto chuckled at his curiosity before reluctantly getting back to work. He had already caught up on most of what needed to be done, but with new problems coming up everyday…Part of why he brought Jou here was so when he took a break he could relax and spend time with him. Seto knew he would be working late and that he probably wouldn't eat without someone forcing him to. That was the other part. Jou would insist he eat something and not give up until he ate something nutritious.

Jou eventually took a nap when he was tired of running around Seto's office but woke up around lunch time. Tugging on Seto's pants Jou tried to get his attention. Finally when Seto looked down he saw Jou pawing on his pants. It took him awhile before he realized it was lunch time. Ringing up his secretary he asked for a two roast beef sandwiches with Swiss cheese, lettuce, and mayo. A few minutes later she brought it up and set it on his desk before going back to work. Seto placed one on the floor for Jou to eat while he quickly ate his own.

They spend the rest of the day pretty much the same as they had in the morning. Jou eventually walked over to Seto and jumped onto his lap. While Seto was surprised Jou took the chance to curl up and snuggle into his lap. Seto didn't bother to remove him as he got more involved with work. It was eight when his alarm went off and he gently shook Jou awake. Jou struggled to keep his eyes open as he groggily woke up. "Come on we have to go, "Seto whispered to Jou. Reluctantly Jou got up and stretched his muscles. "You knew we would have to leave before sunset," Seto told him. Jou nodded his head. If Jou was to come to work as a dog he would have to leave as a dog or questions would be raised. They walked down to the garage where Seto had left his car.

Only a few other cars were in the parking lot and right before Seto reached his car one of the cars lights flashed on. Seto paid it no attention as it pulled forward and headed in his direction. That is until he was tackled by Jou as the car zoomed past. It came to a screeching halt just a few yards away from them. Two men dressed in black got out of the car. One of them had a pistol that looked custom made while the other had a taser. Jou still in his dog form stood in front of Seto growling at the two men. They only laughed thinking the dog was pathetic. The guy with the taser came toward him about to stun him but Jou bit his arm holding the taser until he let go. The guy who held the gun aimed for Jou while trying to protect his associate. Seto however came up behind him and grabbed his wrist that was holding the gun and aimed it for the ceiling. They wrestled for control of the gun until finally Seto knocked him out by punching his gut and then upper cutting his jaw.

Jou wasn't having that much luck with the guy with the taser. He was just barely dodging as the man used his other uninjured hand to try to stun him. Seto went to help but finally Jou jumped on the man's chest and he hit his head on the cement floor completely blacking out. **POP!** rang through the garage as Jou turned into a human. "Are you okay?" Seto asked helping Jou up.

"I should be asking you that!" Jou exclaimed checking Seto for any injuries. Beside a few scratches he was completely alright.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Seto tried to assure him. Jou still wouldn't calm down completely and he surveyed the area making sure there was nothing else that could harm them. Suddenly a loud **BANG!** echoed throughout the garage as the man who had been unconscious shot at them. A thump was heard as something hit the floor. Blood started to come out of the bullet wound.

**TBC!**

**I know I left you wondering who was shot but I couldn't resist! Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

Seto who had been pushed out of the way by Jou rushed to his side. Blood was pouring out of Jou's shoulder close to his chest from where the bullet had hit. "Why the hell would you do something like that? Oh please be alright," Seto shouted at Jou as he called for an ambulance. The operator came on and Seto gave them the information of what had happened. When he was done he made sure the guys who had attacked them weren't armed and tied up so they couldn't escape. He was gently applying pressure to Jou's wound to try to stop the blood from flowing. Seto was worrying frantically since the ambulance wasn't there yet and it had been at least five minutes.

As much as he wanted to move around he couldn't in fear that blood might start flowing quicker from Jou. When the medics and police finally got there they assessed the situation. Quickly they bandaged Jou up to stop the blood from flowing and put him on a gurney. The police handcuffed the men that had attempted to kill them and set them in the back of their cars. Jou was rushed into the ambulance and Seto tried to get in but they told him only family. "I'm his boyfriend and if you have a fucking problem with me riding with him then I'll have your asses fired!" Seto threatened as he sat in the ambulance. No one bothered to tell him to leave knowing he could get them fired.

It was one of the most stressful things Seto had ever been through as they wheeled Jou into surgery and started to operate. The bullet had been close to some vital organs and they were unsure if any were pierced. All he could do was wait for the doctors to come out with the results worrying the time. Seto tried to calm himself down but each time he came close to calming down an image of Jou soaked in blood would flash right before his eyes and he would be frantic again. Every minute that passed by with Jou in surgery made him even more worried. All he could think about was how it was his fault. _'The bullet was aimed for me damn it!'_ Seto thought guiltily.

Finally as it was approaching one in the morning the doctors finally came out. Seto jumped up from his seat and faced the doctors. "How is he?" Seto asked immediately.

"Well going over the test results he should be fine, but there is always a chance that the wound could become infected," The doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" Seto asked in a tone that said they had no choice.

"Go right ahead…" the doctor answered getting out of his way. Seto briskly walked past him and went toward Jou's room. When he arrived Jou appeared to be sleeping but he knew it was due to the drugs that they had given him. He sat down in a chair nearby. Nothing in the world could possibly have made him leave. It had been a long day and Seto was exhausted but he wouldn't go to sleep knowing that Jou got shot because of him. Slowly his vision began to fade hours later as he passed out from exhaustion onto Jou's bed.

_Jou was running around happily playing like usual in his puppy like manner that Seto wouldn't change for anything. Both of them were in the garden at Seto's house. He ran up to Jou who smiled at him welcomingly. They shared a short kiss before Jou started to dance with him. The scenery quickly changed from blooming blossoms to flashing lights and loud music that made it impossible to hear someone whispering in your ear. It reminded Seto of the night club he had taken Jou to for a date since he had come home early. Seto swayed his hips to the beat entranced by Jou's dancing. Suddenly the scene changed. Jou was laying there in his own blood looking at Seto with blank distant eyes._"Jou!" Seto woke up shouting. He looked around the room to find Jou staring at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Jou asked reaching out an arm to place in Seto's hair as he started to gently massage his head.

"I'm fine," Seto told him calming down. "It was just a bad dream…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jou questioned again.

"Yes Jou, I'm sure I'm fine now that you're awake," Seto replied. Jou smiled at him. That's when Seto noticed something. "Why aren't you a puppy? It's day break…" He wondered aloud. Jou laughed a little.

"Because I was willing to give my life for you," Jou replied.

"Why couldn't your ancestors do that then? If that was true you probably should have been free a long time ago," Seto told him. Jou shook his head.

"It's not because I saved your life. I was willing to give my life up for you. At the time I wasn't thinking about the curse I was genuinely concerned for you and your safety. Most of my ancestors thought only about the curse and not the person they protected. Some of them may have given up their lives but that doesn't mean they wanted to because they wanted to save that person," Jou explained.

"Why would you want to give your life up for me?" Seto asked. Yes he knew Jou liked him a lot but enough to give up his life?

"Because I love you," Jou stated so easily. He was always able to say how he felt easily. Seto blushed at how Jou could so easily say that. Seto began to tell him something but Jou said, "I know you love me also." Seto blushed. Not knowing what else to say they sat there in silence. "So when can I get out of this place?" Jou asked when he couldn't take the silence. Seto chuckled. Jou liked to be active and that would probably never change.

"From what the doctor says it'll probably be awhile…" Seto teased. Jou pouted.

"But I want to get out of here now!" he protested. Seto smiled.

"I wasn't the one who thought it would be smart to get hit by a bullet instead of the person it was intended for…" Seto reminded him. Jou pouted even more.

"So? I want to go out in the daylight! I haven't been able to do that as a human. I want to see how different it will be since I won't be a puppy!" Jou whined.

"The doctor says a few weeks at worst a couple at best and after that you can't aggravate the wound," Seto told him.

"THAT LONG?!" Jou protested.

"You got hit near a vital area. You're lucky the bullet didn't hit anything major or you would be here even longer," Seto informed him. Jou quieted down.

"Fine I'll be good," Jou said then whispered, "For now…"

"You better not upset the doctors to much," Seto said hearing the 'for now' comment.

"Aww you're no fun!" Jou sulked. They continued to tease each other until Jou told Seto he better get something to eat or else. Both were happy with everything thing that had gone on. Jou was glad Seto wasn't feeling guilty anymore while Seto himself felt calmer after speaking with Jou.

**OWARII!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this series! But don't worry there's still the epilogue! ^-~ Please R&R!**


	9. epilogue

**I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there would be more Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, swearing, slight OOCness**

**LEMON in this chapter ^-^**

When Jou was finally able to be active Seto became worried, because Jou was constantly getting into something. As soon as he would turn his back Jou would get in trouble or his curiosity would get the best of him and he would wander off. Multiple times he would turn back and find Jou yards away checking out something else. Seto couldn't help but be thankful that he had met Jou despite his quirks. Like the fact Jou still wanted to act like a puppy on occasion because he was so used to it, or how he was afraid of snakes yet could stand up to a gun no problem.

Mokuba had come to visit them after he had heard what happened in the Kaiba Corp garage. Even after Mokuba was positive that Jou was fine he still wanted to stay to hang out. Jou and Mokuba got along great especially when Mokuba introduced Jou to the massive gaming world. Both would stay up for hours playing video games until Seto told them their brains would rot and they needed to get to sleep. Eventually Mokuba had to go back to college but not before wishing his brother and Jou goodbye.

Now Seto was just sitting in his study trying to focus on his work but unfortunately all he could think of was Jou. Today would be their one year anniversary and Jou said he was going out that he had things he had to get. Seto was slightly disappointed that Jou wasn't there to spend their anniversary with him but he knew that if Jou had to go out then it must be important. A knocking on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in," Seto told the person.

"Hey Seto! I got everything I needed," Jou informed him happily.

"What did you need to get?" Seto asked curiously.

"You'll see if you follow the trail," Jou said running out the door.

"Follow the trail?" Seto questioned aloud but Jou was long gone. Deciding he wouldn't find out what was going on unless he checked it out Seto got up. Quickly he turned the computer off. As soon as he was outside of his study he saw some fortune cookies and an arrow. Seto followed the arrow until he came upon another one with a CD leaning up against the arrow. Again he followed the arrow. This continued as he gathered up the items. So far he had also found a stuffed puppy, the toys he had got for Jou when he was a puppy for a prize, a picture of a puppy & a human, a keychain of a heart, a water gun, and a blue rose. When he had picked up the blue rose he saw a huge **X** on his bedroom door. He stepped in to find Jou tackling him to the ground.

"Did you like everything?" Jou asked excitedly.

"You made them symbolize important events that had happened to us throughout the year," Seto stated.

"So you did get the meaning. But did you like everything?" Jou questioned again impatiently.

"They're from you of course I like them," Seto told him.

"Good," Jou whispered pulling Seto into a kiss. Seto kissed him back just as fiercely. Without Seto noticing Jou unbuttoned Seto's shirt as he let his hands roam Seto's chest. Seto pulled Jou closer to him as he broke the kiss breathing harshly. He finally noticed his shirt was unbuttoned.

"You seem enthusiastic," Seto panted as Jou nuzzled his chest. They may have been going out but Jou had told Seto he wasn't ready for sex just yet.

"Well I'm ready now and waiting for you," Jou replied. Seto switched positions so he was on top and began to take off Jou's shirt.

"Let's not make you wait too long. I know how impatient you can be," Seto teased in a seductive voice. Jou squirmed a little as Seto's breath ghosted over his skin. Seto removed Jou's shirt and pulled down his pants leaving Jou only in his boxers. "How about we take this to the bed?" Seto whispered as he picked Jou up. Seto's normally electric blue eyes were clouded with lust but you could still see the love he had for Jou in them. Gently placing Jou on the bed Seto began to remove his pants and slip off his shirt until he was also in his boxers. Jou may have said he was ready but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous as hell. This would be his first time having sex.

"Calm down and relax," Seto told him kissing his temple. Jou nodded his head and relaxed a little. Blushing Jou informed Seto, "Lubricant is in the top drawer and an extra surprise is in the one below it. Seto got off the bed to find out what the 'extra surprise' was. Opening the top drawer first he pulled out chocolate strawberry flavored lube. When he opened the next drawer however he found a whole bunch of sex toys. There were handcuffs, cock ring, riding crop, vibrators, clamps, mouth gag, leg restraints, and the irony of it all puppy ears and a tail. Seto grabbed a few items from inside. He placed the ears on Jou's head and attached the tail. Jou blushed but didn't mind at all even when Seto handcuffed his wrists to the headboard.

"Enjoying yourself yet?" Seto asked placing kisses down Jou's chest and to the edge of his boxers. He then began to pinch Jou's nipples. Jou moaned and squirmed as Seto placed hickies on his neck. Chuckling Seto pulled away to say, "I'll take that as a yes." Jou couldn't say anything coherent except for Seto's name.

"Seto…please…I," Jou tried to say but he moaned again as Seto pulled down his boxers and his erection was released. He then proceeded to remove his own pair of boxers. Seto hooked Jou's legs under his arm so that his entrance was in the air. Jou squirmed in embarrassment as Seto teased his opening with his free hand. Finally Seto stopped teasing his entrance and opened the bottle of lube applying it to three fingers and his own erection. Rubbing one finger against Jou's entrance he slowly slipped it in. Jou wiggled away from the weird invading sensation the finger brought. Seto however continued to slip finger in stretching as much as he could without causing too much pain. Jou started to pant as Seto inserted another finger stretching him even farther. A blush appeared to be forever placed on Jou's cheeks as Seto continued to add a third finger, but he also felt slight pain and a tear fell out.

"It's okay," Seto told him kissing him deeply. Jou kissed back for all he was worth putting his all into the kiss as Seto removed his fingers and inserted his erection. Any sounds of pain from Jou were muffled by Seto's mouth. Ever so slowly Seto let his erection go deeper into Jou until he was fully inside. Both were panting and Jou was trembling from the sensation of having Seto inside him. Soon Jou got accustomed to Seto being inside him and he bucked his hips toward Seto. Seto let out a moan when Jou bucked his hips and got the hint. He immediately pulled himself out and pushed back into Jou's heat.

"Seto!" Jou cried out a few thrusts later as Seto hit his prostate. Seto smirk in satisfaction before repeating what he did before. "Ahhh Seto!" Jou cried. Soon you could hear him chanting Seto's name as he got lost in the pleasure. Seto began to thrust harder as he heard Jou chant his name. Soon a hot mass built up his body begging to be released. Grabbing Jou's erection he began to use his hand to pump him until Jou couldn't take it. Jou released all over their stomachs and cried out, "SETO!" His entrance tightened sending Seto over the edge as he also shouted, "JOU!"

Both laid there panting as they slowly got over their pleasure high. Jou was blushing embarrassed but content with what had just happened. Seto pulled him closer still inside of him. "My birthday wish came true so far," Seto pondered aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked confused. His brain just didn't want to work properly after what Seto had done.

"You told me to make a wish and so far it's come true," Seto explained.

"What was your wish?" Jou asked curiously.

"To have sex with you," Seto teased. Jou hit him and pouted. Finally he honestly replied, "Too spend forever with you."

**OWARII! **

**I hope you liked this! Thank Aura for getting me to actually get working on this. She knows I probably would have procrastinated. Anyways I also have the lemon scene because of her! Please R&R!**


End file.
